A Delicate Surprise?
by gylian.dallas
Summary: in times of problems, Lelouch will always be there for CC, no matter what happen, they will always care for each other. Another Code Geass fic that I'm not assuming you'll like, but please try to read and review! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1: THE UNDOUBTED TRUTH

A/N: Oh My Gosh! I'm here again to publish my new story about Code Geass that I hope you will love. I thank you guys for the success of my former story The Unexpected Become Expected. This story happened to be a sequel but it's totally a different story and I'm sure that it improved a lot. This fic is a sort of continuation from the time that Cc lost her memory. Excuse me for the grammar. Please let me know if I need more improvements! Thank you a lot!

Chapter 1: THE UNDOUBTED TRUTH

It is an ordinary day for someone who forgot her present and remembered her past. Waking up to see that everything was okay, her feet stumbled seeing a man beside her. She eventually feared him until he undisguised himself by removing his cloak and mask. The maiden stood dumbfounded and felt her heart beat as fast as if she was in a marathon. The way his raven hair sways, pale yet lips kissable lips pout, and violet orbs look at hers, she undoubtedly adored it. Then she began to approach...

"Are you my new master?" asked Cc with questioning eyes.

Lelouch took quiet steps to reach the formerly horrible witch, now transformed to a fragile lady.

"I'm sorry." she pleaded, kneeling, "Please, don't get mad at me. I'm sorry I displeased you Master." nearly sobbing, she begged him.

The black prince bent his knees and examined her thoroughly. He ought not to see his accomplice in this kind of situation she doesn't deserve. Holding her hands, he commanded her to stop weeping. She followed his orders and felt purely secured as she tightly grasped his hand and gazed at his eyes.

"Tell me, what can I do to please you? Everything you want, Master." stripping her clothes, she uttered those words.

"Stop!" he shouted, then whispered, "You make me feel perverted." he shrugged, "Anyway, you don't need to please me."

"But Master, I insist. I'll make you a favor or I'll die."

"You'll never die, Witch." he laughingly murmured, "Hm... You're giving of a hard time deciding, but... I think it'd be better if you would stay by my side and never leave me." said he, hesitant yet fulfilled.

The golden-eyed creature blushed and could now hear her heart beats faster than ever. She could not deny her admiration for the guy she just met today.

"It's weird. What is this I'm feeling?" she spoke softly talking to herself.

"Did you say something. I think my silly ears played with me."

"No... i kept my mouth shut a while ago… By the way, I promise, I'd do everything for you."

"Well, if it's your decision, I'm glad to hear that." he replied, cupping her face with his hands.

Her cheeks flushed red, indicating her affection for this man. He smirked as he understood what that meant. Poof! An idea came into his mind.

-

Cc was carrying a tray containing a lot of food full of delicious aroma. As she walked along the hallway, everyone smelled the mouth-watering savor of the dishes. She intended to bring all of this to Lelouch and let him taste everything. When she was about to open the door, he accidentally bumped unto her and the tray fell with contents ruined.

"Oh! What have I done?" exclaimed he seeing the trash it made all over the floor.

"Forgive me Master! It's all my fault." she cried as she felt her tears flowing from her eyes.

"No, don't cry my dear. It's not your fault. It's mine"

"No. I can't take that! I cooked everything so it's me to blame."

He felt guilty over the crying figure. "Did you cook it all?"

"Yes and also messed with it." she bitterly replied.

"I'm terribly suffering from remorse. I need to make it up to you. Come in."

"But wait. I need to clean up those before anything else."

"You need not worry because I'll take care of it." he then phoned Tamaki and instructed them what to do.

The raven haired allowed Cc to seat at his couch. She sat with her face in the state of depression. He could tell with her orbs that her intentions were sincere.

"Everything was settled." he said to himself, "About a minute or less, she would be jumping for joy." smiling, he predicted.

He watched over his watch for more than 5 minutes when his quarter's bell rang. It indicated the success of his plan. Tamaki brought a very huge 20 inch pizza, Pizza Hut's specialty, topped with the most premium Parmesan Cheese and rare mushrooms. He placed it inside, in front of the couch, opening it with utmost excitement. As he let her look at it, everything seemed so strange.

"What is that?" she querried, "I never seen one it my whole life."

"For real?" he unbelievably questioned her, "You actually don't know this?"

"Yes. Not once have I encountered it." shaking her head as she restated.

With the impossibility of her remembering it, he just tried the probability that by just tasting, she'll recall everything. He let her have a bite. As she savored its taste, she began to throw up.

"What's happening to you?"

"I... I just..." she continued vomitting.

"Don't tell me... Are you... Are you... Oh Goodness... Are you pregnant?" asked he with extremely big eyes and widely opened mouth.

See yah 'till the next CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2: THE INEVITABLE CONSEQUENCES

Chapter 2: The Inevitable Consequences

'Seriously... A-are you p-pre-pregnant?' the shocked Lelouch stammered.

'Master... May I ask something?'-Cc

'Feel free to ask. What is it?'-Lelouch

'What is p-pre-pregnant?' an innocent Cc curiously asked.

'Ah. Really. Unbelievable... My grey witch became a dumb ass slave.' he thought before answering: 'I guess I will not be able to explain it to you clearly... So just forget about it.'

'Aye, master.'-Cc

Then, she again devoured the delicious and mouth watering pizza in just barely a minute. Not too long right?

The whole pizza did not satisfy her craving so she asked her master for pizza.

'My Master... May I have another one?' she uttered as her pale face turn red.

'I thought she'll forget about liking pizza. Damn that hollow stomach of hers.' he thought and then again answered: 'No problem. I'll phone Tamaki to order you one family size.'

'What is family size?'-Cc

'WHAT?' he exclaimed then he spoke again when gained his calmness. 'Ah... That means suited for the whole family.'

'Family?'-Cc

'Ah... Yeah. Family. Consists. Of. A father, a mother and their children. Don't tell me, you also don't know that.'

'I understand Master. Cc doesn't have a father and a mother. Cc doesn't have a family...' she bowed down her head feeling gloomy.

'I'm sorry.' He hugged her, feeling guilty for what he just said.

0o0o0o0

Tamaki knocked on the door to bring in the pizza. Lelouch wear his mask to cover his real identity.

'Thanks Tamaki. You may go back to your work now.' a grateful Lelouch told him.

He stood there flabbergasted when he heard those words. Zero, their mighty leader, actually THANKED Him! He jumped for joy and forecasted at the headquarters that 'thanking part'. They just sighed in unison.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Lelouch put the delicious Pizza Hut pizza on the square table in front of Cc.

'Thank you, Master.' she kneeled, bowed her head and almost kissed his feet.

'C'mon, you don't have to do that.' Lelouch said as he help her stand.

'But Master. For all the good things you've done to me, I owe you big time... ' she replied as her tears started flowing.

'Don't cry, dear.' he said, trying to comfort her.

'But can you explain it to me furtherly?'-Cc

'What?'-Lelouch

'What's this strange watery thing that flows out of my eyes?' Cc asked with no hesitation.

'Ah... You also forget about that? Geez. F.y.i. that's called a tear.'-Lelouch

'Tear?' her tongue extended and licked the so called tear. 'Ah. It's sour!'

To his disgust, he never would believe that that witch would do something as horrific as that. 'It's supposedly salty... Ah I mean I didn't taste that before... I just guessed It's kinda salty... Ah... but It's not something suitable to eat.'

'Then. What is its purpose?'-Cc

'Tears are born when you feel overjoyed or when your experiencing grief or sorrow. But tears are precious, so don't ever ever cry again about something not worth your tears.'-Lelouch

'Aye, Master.'-Cc

'And by the way, since you owe me big time, I have a request for you.'-Cc

'Master?'-Cc

'Don't call me Master again.'-Lelouch

'But Master!'-Cc

'Just stop referring me as your master. Instead, call me Lelouch... And when I'm wearing this mask, call me Zero.'-Lelouch

'Lelouch? With mask, Zero? Why do you have plenty of names Master?'-Cc

'Don't ask, just obey.'-Lelouch

'Aye, Le-louch... Master!'-Cc

'Eh?' Lelouch laughed as she saw Cc flushed red and embarrassed.

0o0o0o0

It's true that sweet dreams are made of tears, that's why Cc unconsciously slept in the couch. Lelouch covered her with a warm blanket and stared at her petite sleeping figure. The former stoic silly grey witch is now undeniably a lovable harmless maiden.

0o0o0o0

AN: PLS R&R! Thanks! I'm sorry if I updated too late. I'm working on two CG fics that I'm fascinated about. Please read: Just a Dream if you want some OOC Cc who already love Suzaku, yet a guy she always troubles bothers her heart. And my new published fic, I'm not a Lady where a desperate Lelouch works as a servant to Cc, with a twist... He crossed dress and pretended as a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Some noise interfered with Lelouch sounded sleep. His head ached a lot that he bothered thinking where's the unpleasant sound coming from. 'What's that? It's only 6am. What's the fuss all about?' he thought.

Then, he had gone downstairs to check everything out. The noise is coming from a certain room. He isn't sure about it but all he heard came from the comfort room.

He tried to open the door but it won't. He thought maybe Cc's inside so he called out... And there... She's inside, doing some freakin thing.

The urge of curiousity aroused him, and he asked her then: 'What are you possibly doing?'

'Master... Uhmm... Lelouch... I'm throwing up.' she replied in between vomiting.

'Oh... It disturbed my slumber... But I guess, I'll let this out. By the way, have you eaten something?' he retorted.

'None... I'd threw liquids a while ago... And then now...' she grunted huskily.

'What? Tell me.'-Lelouch

'And now... I'm vomiting... reddish brownish yellow sticky ropy liquid with some tid bits of bugger sized ham, amoeba rotten pineapples, and crushed pepperoni... It does not look like a vomitus... It resembles a... Shit!'-Cc

Then serenity covered the place for a while...

'Cc... Will you let me come in?'-Lelouch

'Why?' Cc questioned, bewildered.

'I need to throw up too!'-Lelouch

0o0o0o0

'What's with that description? An innocent girl really knew what a bugger, amoeba, and a shit is? What the heck?' he contemplated as he resents what happened to his appetite this time. He tried to avoid the mouth watering breakfast, his favorite meal after bedtime- the delicious syrup topped pancakes. Not the usual cravings of a man, right?

0o0o0o0

Cc's vomiting bothered him so much that it led him to call a doctor. But he thought twice about it, considering that Cc's an immortal. What if the doctor finds out? Furtherly exploring his head, he came to realize that he has the power of the Kings, Geass. So he guess there's nothing more to be worried about.

0o0o0o0

'How is it, Dr. Tomoe?' Zero asked with a hint of bewilderment in his eyes.

'Zero, I just want to make things clear before I'll jump into a conclusion to something I suppose you will be greatly shocked.' the doctor stated.

'What... is it?' he questioned, anticipating her answer.

'Is Ms. Cc... Ordinary?' she asked, confused about what her examination turned out.

'Huh?' in denially, he answered.

'I noticed something peculiar about her system... I injected some multi-vitamins... And, that injection supposed to leave a reddish mark or wound after I pulled it from her skin... But after a minute... It was all gone! Flawless! I'll just go straight to the point... Is Ms. Cc... Some kind of... An... Immortal?' she explained.

'Well. Yes... Do you have any problem about it?'-Zero

'But... How can that be possible?'-Dr. Tomoe

'Too many questions...' a Geass mark appeared in his eyes. 'Lelouch vi Britannia commands you... Forget that Cc is an immortal.'

'Yes.'-Dr. Tomoe

0o0o0o0

'Wait... Dr. Tomoe, you forgot something to tell me.' Zero insisted.

'Oh.'-Dr. Tomoe

'Hmmm.'-Zero

'I guess you should be taking care of her more often.'-Dr. Tomoe

'Why? Does she have an illness? Disease? What?' he worriedly questioned.

'No. No. She doesn't have any illness at all.'-Dr. Tomoe

'So... What does that mean?' he retorted, dumbfounded.

'I need to congratulate you and her first.' she happily shook his hand.

'Are you a quack? What's your problem?'-Zero

'Have you not noticed the signs?'-Dr. Tomoe

'Problematic weirdo.'-Zero

'You still don't notice it?'-Dr. Tomoe

'Why don't you just get straight to the point?' he yelled questioning her.

'Okay... Easy. Chill, Zero. I'm congratulating you because, we'll have a successor!'-Dr. Tomoe

'Successor? I told you to get to the point!'-Zero

'You'll gonna be a father!' she informed him.

'Huh?'-Zero

'Cc's pregnant! And I suppose, your the father!' Dr. Tomoe spilled it out that left him flabbergasted.

0o0o0o0

AN: PLS R&R. THANKS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lelouch was sitting in a grassland full of rare black roses with no thorns. He was appreciating the nature of beauty as the gentle breeze softly touches his skin. The sun was out, sleeping while the cumulus clouds took over it's job in covering the sky. The temperature is neither hot nor cold. It's just right, to begin with.

He was alone there, idle, until an unfamiliar tad came in his vision.

"Daddy... Daddy!" a small child running towards Lelouch called him.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, astounded as he stood there.

"Daddy! Daddy... Daddy!" the 3 yr. old child still shouted until it reaches him.

"Why are you addressing me as your Daddy?" he asked bowing his head to hear his answer.

"'Coz you're my Daddy." he deliberately answered his annoying question.

"How could that be possible?" he then again questioned his credibility.

"You freakin made it out with Mommy and now you're telling me how could my existence be possible?" the irritated raven haired kid retorted angrily.

"When did that happen?" Lelouch asked looking at the amber eyed boy.

"You're really a sucker, Daddy!" he punched Lelouch with all his might that made him stumble.

He was still calm yet a small nerve was visible in his temple. "How could you be my son? You're unbelievably strong... And-" he said but the child cut him off.

"Of course, I inherited this strenght from my Mom! It's just this commonly seen raven hair that I got from you. I would rather have Mom's hair for it's just odd yet great." he declared pointing out that he never wanted to inherit everything from his father.

Lelouch glanced at him with disgust. He never encountered one as naughty as this child, or perhaps, his child. "And who's your Mom, by the way?"

"You're really a pain in the ass, Dad. I never thought my Father would be as idiotic as you." the frowning child mocked.

"What?" he mumbled in rage.

"You can recognize my Mom by this golden eyes. Bastard." he clearly ridiculed.

"Honey colored orbs? Hmmm... Cc?" he guessed wildly.

It made the boy irritated that it kick his... That made Lelouch cry to death. "Rascal, because of you, I was born yet I'm not that grateful about it because my Dad is as imbecile and bloc...khead as you." he then ran away from him, leaving him alone the fields.

0o0o0o0

It was twilight when he slept, yet 'twas still twilight when he woke up (sitting beside Cc's bed) from his nightmare. He usually doesn't dream, so it left him surprised.

Lelouch deeply pondered what his dream meant and remembered that Cc was indeed pregnant. He still can't accept the fact that he was going to be a father... To have a son as mischievous as that child in his dream.

Everything was not planned. He didn't ever thought that in a young age, he will be a parent. Aye, he's 19 now, for when he first met Cc, he was 17. The 1st rebellion lasted for almost a year, and when his memory was erased by Charles, his father, it took another year of his life to regain it back.

Yet, until now, he still wasn't decided... if he really love Cc. And now, in a sudden, he's going to be a father? It still hasn't sunk in his head.

Looking at her small figure, Lelouch was imagining Cc conceiving his and her child. Damn, he wanted a bouncing baby girl, as kind and innocent as Nunnally; not a playful, misbehaving boy.

Cc impetuously opened her eyes seeing Lelouch looking after her. She really does admire him. In her whole life, she never had a Master as kind and caring as him, for everyone was abusing her ignorance.

Lelouch smiled at her, and she did smile back. It was a good feeling that it was Lelouch, 'coz she'll never pick anyone else to be his master besides him...

0o0o0o0

AN: PLS R&R. Thanks!

-clr2  
i'm really grateful you're still looking forward for this fic. supposedly, i wasn't going to continue this, for i am working for two other fics for CG. PLS, if you have some spare time, read Just a Dream and I'm not a Lady, and PLS. do review.


	5. last update

This is to inform everybody that I'll not be able to continue this due to the circumstances that hinders in writing this story… Well, maybe someday I'll find some time to update the next chapter…

Sorry for the inconvenience! By the way , if you're a gakuen alice fan also, please try reading I'm not a Lady! It's pretty, good, I guess so…

Again, thanks for reading this.

TO Jia and Chynna. STOP READING THIS!


End file.
